Escucha a tu corazón
by Dulce twilight
Summary: Bella se enamoró irremediablemente de Edward Cullen. Lo conoció siendo muy joven e ingenua, escuchando a su corazón acepto ser su amante con tal de estar cerca de él y demostrarle que su amor lo puede todo. Sin embargo Edward tenía otros planes. Quería a Bella, por supuesto, pero solo como amante. ENTRA A VER SINOPSIS COMPLETA...
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: "Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a S. MEYER. La historia es de mi autoría"

* * *

**Escucha a tu corazón**

**SINOPSIS**

Bella se enamoró irremediablemente del dueño del imperio Cullen. Edward Cullen. Lo conoció siendo joven e ingenua, escuchando a su corazón acepto ser su amante con tal de estar cerca de él y demostrarle que su amor lo puede todo, con la esperanza de que algún día ese amor sea correspondido.

Sin embargo Edward tenía otros planes. Quería a Bella, por supuesto, pero solo como amante.

¿Qué pasa cuando no escuchas tu corazón? Sino que al contrario, escuchas a la razón. Sí. Una razón que te llevará a infringir una dolorosa y terrible herida que tal vez sea difícil de perdonar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan se miraba frente al espejo, esperando encontrar un defecto... que nunca apareció. Se sentía nerviosa, cosa rara porque ya había acompañado a Edward a reuniones formales, pero había algo que la tenía con una necesidad de salir corriendo. Cerró sus ojos, tal vez se siente de esa forma porque hoy conocería en persona a Tanya Denali, la ex prometida de Edward. Si, seguramente era eso lo que la tenía tan nerviosa y temerosa de su propia reacción cuando Tanya la viera con Edward, aunque él le había prometido siempre estar a su lado durante toda la noche... suspiró recordando su conversación de hace un momento.

_**flashback **_

–_Edward no me siento a gusto con la fiesta de hoy– susurró mordiéndose los labios, nunca se negaba a lo que le pedía Edward pero esa vez era diferente. _

_Edward la miro intensamente y ella capto un brillo de irritación en su mirada._

–_Isabella, es una cena importante y si tú no quieres ir de todas formas iré yo– sentenció fríamente. _

_Odiaba que le hablará de esa forma, pues era entonces que se daba cuenta que tal vez él no sentía lo mismo... Tenía tantas ganas de revelarse y decirle que se fuera, pero no lo hacía porque desde que se entero que Tanya también estaría allí, información cortesía de Rosalie la hermana de Edward, no le gustaba la idea de verlos juntos._

–_¿Harías eso? –pregunto susurrando tratando de no sonar dolida. _

_Falló._

–_Sabes perfectamente que lo haría, pero después me sentiría mal porque te extrañaría durante toda la noche– murmuro está vez con un tono más amable._

–_Yo..._

–_Bella estas siendo infantil con tú actitud, ¿acaso ya te enteraste de que irá Tanya– preguntó alzando las cejas. Bella se sonrojo ante la facilidad que él tenía para descubrir sus sentimientos. –Por tu sonrojo me doy cuenta que si es por eso. Tanya es del pasado ... – dijo mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura para sentir su cuerpo. Se estremeció, ese era el poder de Edward sobre ella, siempre le hacía estragos a su cuerpo con solo acercarse. –Tú Bella eres mi presente– dijo y después la besó hambriento y voraz, tal y como siempre lo hacía. _

_Por un momento la descolocó pero una parte de su cerebro o más bien su corazón noto el significado de las palabras de él, "ella era su presente" pero ¿y su futuro? Le dolió que no lo mencionara pero no podía dejarse vencer, aunque él no dijera abiertamente que la amaba, ella sentía que entre los dos había una conexión más allá de lo físico... _

_Edward siguió un recorrido desde sus hombros hasta la cintura. Ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad y como siempre se pegó más a su cuerpo y colocó sus manos en su pecho, entrando dentro del saco..._

–_Debemos parar o nunca saldremos de esta habitación– su tono era agitado, tanto como ella lo estaba. –Termina de arreglarte para irnos a la cena. No te sientas angustiada, durante toda la noche estaré a tu lado– su mirada y tono no aceptaba una negativa, Bella asintió y vio la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. _

_Después salió de la habitación dejándola con una sensación de vacío._

_**FIN flashback** _

Abrió los ojos con renovada fuerza. Edward estaría a su lado y no temería un enfrentamiento con esa Tanya. De todas formas volvió a verse al espejo, casi no se reconocía, vestido negro con un escote rodeado de piedras preciosas, con espalda baja eso sí era largo y muy elegante. Su largo cabello castaño le caía en ondas perfectas, el maquillaje aunque sencillo era hermoso, le remarcaba la belleza de su rostro.

Sonrió orgullosa.

Estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo y a todos.

.

**-.-.-.-**

.

Una vez que habían llegado a la fiesta a Bella le hubiera gustado tener suficiente seguridad en sí misma, todas las personas que se encontraban allí la miraban de forma especulativa, los hombres la miraban con deseo, ocasionando en varias ocasiones que Edward la tomara de la cintura de forma posesiva, dejándoles claro con quién estaba, mientras que las mujeres la miraban con una envidia palpable al darse cuenta que era la amante del tan deseado Edward Cullen.

Solo una vez bastó para que las víboras se acercarán y lanzaran su veneno, Edward se había ido porque había recibido una llamada importante, dejándola sola en medio de ese nido...

–¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto una pelirroja alta que la miraba con odio contrastando su sonrisa... una sonrisa falsa.

–¡Que pregunta Victoria! Es Isabella Swan la nueva _compañera_ de nuestro querido Eddie– contesto otra mujer, esta era más baja que Victoria, aunque rubia pero rubia artificial. Bella odio la forma en cómo dijo "_compañera_" pero sobre todo la manera tan familiar de nombrar a Edward de esa forma. Apretó sus puños conteniéndose en darle un puñetazo a esa maldita zorra.

–Ah es verdad Jessica, ahora es ella quien disfruta de las exquisitas y placenteras atenciones de Eddie– murmuro con descaro Victoria. Bella no aguanto más su veneno... solo había una forma de callarlas.

Y no precisamente de forma física...

–En efecto, ahora soy yo la que disfruta de él... – suspiro con deleite, sorprendiendo a las víboras –...y de qué forma– murmuro mordiéndose el labio sensualmente. –Si me disculpan. Esto de hablar este tipo de temas hace que me acalore– dijo mientras movía sus manos fingiendo darse aire.

Victoria y Jessica estaban con la boca abierta por tan descarada contestación. Bella se dirigió hacia el baño tratando de aguantar la risa que estaba a punto de salir y arruinar la escena. Llegó al baño y empezó a reír en voz baja.

Se lo merecían ese par de arpías por tan asquerosas insinuaciones que hicieron. Sabía que... como podían ser ciertas esas palabras, también podía ser lo contrario. Edward estaba rodeado de riqueza, lo cual era el equivalente a estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a todo... De repente ya se habían ido las ganas de reírse. Se lavo las manos y decidió ir a buscar a Edward. Tenía tantas ganas de irse.

Iba tan distraída pensando que no se fijó que se dirigía hacia el lado contrario del salón hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Edward. Bella se detuvo y cuando empezaba a dar la vuelta para regresar y no molestarlo escucho una voz femenina.

–Algo así. – Contesto la voz –Pero me sentiría mejor si... – Bella se puso rígida por el tono de lascivia que había en esa voz. Decidió acercarse a la terraza que era dónde estaban. Cuando estuvo más cerca y vio más clara la escena, su corazón se detuvo.

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella y frente a él había una hermosa rubia que en ese momento se acercaba para besarlo. _No la beses, no la beses_... decía mentalmente pero nadie escucho sus ruegos, Edward le respondió el beso. Paralizada sintió que pasaron siglos para cuando terminaron el beso.

–Esto no debió suceder– dijo Edward alejándose de la rubia.

–Edward me deseas yo te deseo, claro que puede suceder– dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Bella solo escuchaba pues no se podía mover, deseaba salir a la terraza y gritarles pero no podía. Seguía inmóvil.

–No te deseo a ti. Deseo a Isabella– dijo fríamente.

Su corazón latió de nuevo.

–¡Esa niña! ¡Por Dios! No es de nuestra clase Edward. Ya llevas con ella seis meses, se supone que tú te aburres de tus amantes a los tres– dijo molesta. Esas palabras por un lado la hirieron profundamente al escuchar que Edward tenía muy seguido amantes, pero por el otro... sonrió al darse que ella era diferente a las demás, o al menos eso esperaba.

–No quiero hablar de eso Tanya.

Su autoestima cayó en picado.

Entonces esa mujer increíblemente hermosa era Tanya.

–Edward tu madre ya quiere nietos, ¡Elizabeth está desesperada porque ya te cases y tengas hijos! – dijo sonando desesperada.

–¡Y eso a ti que te importa! – contesto enojado dando la vuelta para entrar a la casa. Bella reaccionó y decidió alejarse lo más rápido posible.

–¡Me importa porque ella quiere que nos casemos! – escucho el grito exasperado de Tanya.

Salió corriendo dirigiéndose al baño. Se sentía tan mal. Eso último fue el tiro de gracia, no soportaba la idea de ver a Edward con Tanya, ni mucho menos con… ¡hijos! Pero la madre de Edward así lo quería.

Y luego estaba ese beso. Fue horrible ¿Por qué Edward lo aceptó? ¿Por qué le correspondió? ¿Por qué? si decía que solo la deseaba a ella. _Ese era el problema_, pensó sombríamente, tal vez él solo la desea. Con esos pensamientos tan deprimentes salió del baño con un propósito. Ya era hora de hablar con Edward Cullen. Ya era hora de hacerlo escuchar a su corazón.

.

**-.-.-.-**

.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa de Edward, Bella estuvo muy seria. Ya tenía pensado lo que haría, sería directa para conocer de una vez por todas lo que Edward sentía.

–Bella estas muy callada ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Edward mientras entraban a la casa.

–Nada, es solo que estoy cansada– mintió sonriendo.

–No sabes mentir querida– susurro acercándose. Se sintió mortificada, ¿Tan transparente era?

–¿Por-por qué dices eso? – tartamudeo al sentirlo acechándola.

–Bella toda la noche he estado deseando llegar a casa para sentirte...– murmuró tomando sus caderas y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo la traicionó, reaccionó ante las caricias de Edward y se dejó llevar. Se entregaría nuevamente a él pero esta vez lo haría todavía más especial. Esta vez le entregaría no solo su cuerpo y alma como siempre, sino que entregaría todo, hasta le demostraría cuanto amor sentía por él. Todo. Mañana tendría que hablar con él pero mientras tanto disfrutaría llena de amor y lujuria.

Lo beso de forma sensual. Mordió sus labios recibiendo gemidos de su parte. Las manos de él fueron posadas en su espalda, bajo el cierre del vestido y este cayó. Bella se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo casi desnudo frente a la mirada ardiente y llena de deseo que transmitía Edward.

–Eres hermosa Bella– murmuro Edward mientras comenzaba a desnudarse, al ver como su esculpido y musculoso cuerpo quedaba desnudo, ella no soporto más y se acercó para besarlo ansiosa.

–Tranquila–dijo Edward riendo. –No seas desesperada, tenemos toda la noche y los días siguientes... – tomo su mano y la llevó a la recamara.

Esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas y que los días siguientes fueran los de siempre. Pero no podía negar que había una herida en su corazón con el vivo recuerdo de aquella escena, las palabras dichas y el horrible beso...

.

**-.-.-.-**

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó y desconcertada no encontró a su lado a Edward, al parecer ya había salido hacía su oficina.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Edward nunca la había dejado sola, por las mañanas siempre lo encontraba dormido a su lado y luego hacían el amor... Tal vez tuvo que hacer algo importante, siendo el dueño de todo el imperio Cullen, no podía reclamárselo. Suspiró.

Durante toda la noche hicieron el amor, primero de forma salvaje y ansiosa, luego ella le hizo el amor a él, si. Ella le demostró con cada roce el derroche de amor que mantenía oculto, pero que anoche lo descubrió ante él.

Se levanto de la cama, ya había decidió lo que haría. Después de aquel encuentro con Tanya, era hora de conocer las intenciones de Edward Cullen.

Una hora después llegó a la empresa Cullen, se adentró ante aquel enorme edificio.

Estaba nerviosa, jamás había ido sola, _técnicamente no estás solas _se dijo al recordar que Edward le había puesto un guardaespaldas con la excusa que él al ser un importante y reconocido empresario podía haber personas que quisieran hacerle daño a ella, solo porque se conocían y obviamente porque era la actual _amante_.

El guardaespaldas siempre estaba cerca pero le daba su espacio. Su nombre era Demetri, era muy callado y serio, nunca hablaba con ella... Extrañaba a su amigo Alec, él fue su anterior guardaespaldas pero al parecer a Edward no le gustó la amistad que surgió entre ellos ya que Alec solo duró un mes trabajando para él.

Por un lado se había sentido triste al perder a su amigo pero por otro, se sintió feliz al saber que Edward estaba celoso o al menos era muy posesivo. _Basta de divagar_ se dijo.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina principal.

–Buenos días– saludo Bella cuando estaba frente al escritorio de la secretaria de Edward.

–¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó bruscamente Kate, la secretaria de Edward. Bella sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Edward, se le notaba cada vez que lo veía. Era muy hermosa, alta, delgada y rubia… pero por alguna extraña razón Edward nunca la vio con otros ojos más allá de la relación jefe/empleado.

Sonrió de forma amable, no tenía ganas de discutir ni mucho menos hacer una escena en la empresa de Edward.

–Necesito hablar con Edward. ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí? – dijo Bella con voz relajada y tranquila. La mirada de Kate lanzaba dagas, sin mencionar el brillo de envida y odio que le tenía.

–No estoy segura que la reciba porque está muy ocupado hoy– contestó apretando los dientes.

Sorprendida porque la actitud de Kate no cambiaba, aun y cuando ella se había mostrado amable...

Bella no iba a soportar más su actitud.

–Puedo esperarlo, pero primero dile a Edward que estoy aquí y ya veremos si está muy ocupado para recibirme– dijo Bella fríamente.

Kate nunca dejo de mirarla con odio y levanto la bocina. Minutos después, Kate le dijo que pasara. Bella le sonrió triunfante y se encamino a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo ante la puerta su sonrisa se esfumó, regresando la tensión y el nerviosismo. Odiaba sentirse tan insegura pero sobre todo odiaba el temor que sentía.

–¿Qué haces aquí Bella? – pregunto Edward sin siquiera mirarla, al parecer estaba muy ocupado con unos papeles. Se acercó y luego se sentó frente a él.

–Necesito hablar contigo...

–¿Sobre qué? – preguntó levantando su mirada. Le sonrió aunque no se le pasó desapercibido la tensión que había en su rostro.

Respiró profundamente. _Ahora o nunca_.

–¿Algún día te casarías conmigo? – dijo Bella sin medir sus palabras. Sorprendida por lo directa que sonó.

–¿Casarme contigo? – repitió Edward mirándola con incredulidad mientras hacia un lado los papeles que traía en sus manos. –¿Por qué querría casarme contigo? –

Las manos de Bella temblaban pero reunió el valor que se le escapaba de las manos a pasos gigantescos.

–Solo me preguntaba si alguna vez lo habías pensado– sus dedos ahora limpiaban nerviosamente su falda. –Se me ocurrió esa idea...

–Ajena, sin duda– le indicó, sin levantar la voz. –Tú vives muy feliz así como estás.

¡Odiaba que le recordara eso!

Eso en lo que Edward la había convertido, su amante. Pero solo había aceptado por el hecho de que lo amaba y tenía esperanzas de que alguna día él sintiera lo mismo por ella y formaran una familia.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, se balanceó entre el éxtasis y la desesperación más veces de las que se hubiera creído capaz. Esa hermosa casa lujosa era su prisión. Edward la trataba como un bonito pájaro cantor, que mantenía prisionero para su deleite. Vivía en una jaula de oro. Pero Bella jamás se quedó allí por dinero, sino por el inmenso amor que le tenía.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. El tono tranquilo de Edward encerraba una trampa. Él hervía de rabia. Pero no contra ella. Su indignación la dirigía a un chivo expiatorio imaginario, que se atrevió a sugerirle ideas contaminadas, peligrosas a su condición de amante.

-Bella – la urgió, impaciente.

Debajo de la mesa, Bella enterró las uñas en sus palmas húmedas. No estaba acostumbrada a retar a Edward.

–Fue idea mía y... apreciaría que me contestaras – osó mentir, pues realmente no quería escuchar una respuesta.

–No posees ni la educación ni las relaciones sociales que yo requiero en una esposa – ya estaba; lo dijo con la rapidez y la agresión que volvía temible su nombre en el mundo de los negocios –Ahora ya no tienes que seguir cavilando.

Hasta el último rastro de color desapareció de las mejillas de Bella. Retrocedió ante el candor brutal que provocó, avergonzada al descubrir que había, después de todo, alimentado una pequeña y frágil esperanza de que él sintiera algo diferente. Sus dulces ojos achocolatados se clavaron en el suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–No, ya no tengo que seguir cavilando – musitó, sin aliento.

-No catalogo esto como una charla importante en tu primera visita sola a mi oficina– murmuró él con una dureza bromista que ella tradujo en un rechazo total por haberse atrevido a traer ese tema a colación –¿Por qué aspiras a una relación en la que no te sentirías a gusto...? Como amante, me imagino que soy mucho menos exigente que como esposo. –

En medio de lo que le parecía el desenlace agónico de su vida, una risita histérica cosquilleó la garganta de Bella. Un dedo jugueteó, lánguido, sobre los nudillos del puño que ella cerraba con fuerza. Y sin darse cuenta, no noto en qué momento Edward había tomado su mano.

Aun consciente de que Edward usaba sus métodos acostumbrados de distracción, la poderosa química sexual envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su piel, destruyendo el deseo de reír y convirtiéndolo en las cenizas de una dolorosa desilusión.

Con un leve suspiro, Edward dejó de tocarla y tiró de la manga de su camisa blanca para consultar su reloj, antes de fruncir el ceño.

–Tienes asuntos que atender – lo dijo por él antes de ponerse de pie, ya había tomado una decisión después de tan crueles y dolorosas palabras que la desgarraron por dentro. Trato de sonreír.

–Estás muy nerviosa esta mañana – comentó Edward observándola con atención –¿Te sucede algo malo? –

Incrédula lo observó ante el rotundo cambio que él dió pues ya había olvidado todo lo que le preguntó, seguramente catalogándolo como una muestra de superficialidad femenina.

–No... ¿Qué podía sucederme? – volviéndose, se sonrojó.

Pero fue Edward el que le enseñó el arte de mentir y evadirse... y tendría que culparse a él mismo cuando se diera cuenta del monstruo que creó.

–Estás actuando muy extraña – Bella se quedó helada ante ese dictamen. Edward caminó hasta ella para rodear su frágil figura con sus brazos y obligarla a verlo –Quizá te preocupa tu seguridad. –

La dura musculatura de ese cuerpo soberbio la derritió, inyectándole una languidez contra la que no podía luchar. Y, conociendo esos temblores incontrolables, el arrogante Edward se sintió satisfecho. Con un largo dedo recorrió el trémulo labio inferior de la joven.

–Algún día nuestros caminos se separarán – pronosticó él –Pero ese día todavía está muy lejos de mi mente–

¡Dios bendito! ¿Sabía cuánto la hería al decirle cosas como esa? Aunque no parecía importarle. ¿Acaso de la misma manera restallaba al látigo para mantener alerta a sus ejecutivos? Ahora murmuraba algo sobre acciones de la bolsa que Bella se negó a escuchar.

_No puedes comprar amor, Edward. Tampoco puedes pagarlo. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?_

Mientras su hambre por ella continuara latente, comprendía que estaba a salvo. Pero no la halagaba ese deseo que un día mal interpretó como cariño o al menos deseó que se convirtiera en eso. Al parecer no fue así. No la amaba. Y por más doloroso que sonará nunca lo haría.

–Me tengo que ir, supongo que tienes que hacer algo importante – susurró tensa, desconcertada por el escrutinio del que era objeto por parte de Edward.

–Tienes razón, tengo que viajar en un par de horas hacía Londres. Te veré en casa más tardar pasado mañana... –

–¿Ya te irás? – preguntó sin poderse contener, su voz fue tan vulnerable que Edward se detuvo.

–Me encantaría que me acompañaras Bella pero es un viaje de negocios y no tendré tiempo para ti. – susurró, cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro la besó y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina, ignoró a Kate y se dirigió al pasillo que daba al baño.

Bella cerró los ojos para apartar un súbito espasmo de angustia. Todo había terminado. Nunca más vería a Edward. Ningún milagro pasó y su hermosa fantasía de tener una familia a lado de él desapareció bruscamente. Había tenido la esperanza que él le declarara su amor, esa declaración jamás saldría de los labios del imponente Edward Cullen.

Un sollozo angustiado salió de ella sin poder contenerlo. Miro alrededor y encontró la puerta posterior. Agradecía profundamente que hubiera entablado una amistad con Alec ya que él le había mostrado cómo trabaja el sistema de alarma y de esa manera evitaría a Demetri.

¿La extrañaría Edward? Se le escapo un sollozo ahogado de dolor. Se pondría furioso por su abandono pues no había previsto ese acontecimiento. Ella no era una mujer especial, ni siquiera muy hermosa pero había algo que desconocía que atrajo la atención de Edward, _Tal vez me vio como una presa fácil_ se dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía a ella importarle dejar atrás esa clase de vida? Carecía de amigos, hasta se tuvo que alejar de su única y mejor amiga Alice. Cuando se exigía discreción, se descartaba a los amigos. Edward la aisló con lentitud, pero sin cejar, hasta que su existencia giró alrededor de él.

Algunas veces se sentía tan sola, que hablaba en voz alta consigo misma. _El amor era una emoción tenebrosa, _pensó estremeciéndose. A los dieciocho años se portaba como una niña con ilusiones... No se consideraba mucho más sofisticada, pero estaba segura que a partir de eso, ya no construiría castillos en el aire. Después de todo, se puede desplomar cuando menos lo esperas.

Cuando llegó a casa, se acercó al escritorio, encontró una hoja y escribió:

"_Adiós, gracias por todo. Isabella"_

palabras huecas y vacías pero eso le ahorraría el orgullo de que él leyera hojas de paginas escritas con lágrimas, informándole que nadie lo amaría como ella lo hacía.

Edward lo aprendió por grados destructivos, no evaluaba al amor muy alto. Pero se dignó a usar el amor que ella le profesaba como un arma para doblegarla, torciendo sus sentimientos con cruel maestría hasta convertirlos en los barrotes de su jaula de oro.

_Nunca más Edward Cullen. De tu prisión hoy ya soy libre._

* * *

**.**

**Hola! Regresando a este hermoso espacio :) **

**espero puedan acompañarme en esta historia. Espero sus opiniones :3 para saber si la continuó o no... Un consejo escuchen la canción "Oye" "Listen" de Beyonce ;) fue a partir de ahí que me inspire.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN :)**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Espero tener su atención :) lean antes de comentar por favor. Gracias.

Disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Dos años después**

Bella bajó de su coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada del restaurante donde su mejor amiga la esperaba. Cuando llegó, un mesero muy atento la dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Alice.

Alice Brandon quien ha sido su mejor amiga desde los 15 años, ella es su confidente, su apoyo y sobre todo gracias a ese amor fraternal ha logrado poco a poco levantarse después de… _No es momento de pensar eso_, se dijo mientras respiraba profundamente.

Mientras se acercaba a su mesa vio que muchos hombres miraban a su mejor amiga embobados e impresionados, ¿y cómo no? si Alice era una belleza menuda de cabello perfectamente cuidado color oscuro, tenía un rostro exquisito, y el vestido que estaba usando era esplendido, parecía una modelo de esas revistas que eran para caballeros... se rió al pensar eso. Ya había tenido ofertas de esa índole, que por supuesto la pequeña duende no aceptó.

–¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta risa Bells? – pregunto Alice alzando una ceja, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba fuerte a Bella. Tanto tiempo sin ella había sido doloroso pero hubiera sido peor si se quedaba...

–Me da risa ver a tantos hombres babeando por ti, sin saber ellos que...

–¡Espera! Si bien que tu también levantaste miradas con esa entrada espectacular– interrumpió Alice riendo mientras ambas se sentaban.

–Ni me lo recuerdes Al'...– contestó con una mueca. Desde pequeña nunca fue dada a que todo mundo se le quedara viendo y menos los hombres, de cierta forma se cohibió por eso y se volvió tímida hasta que se enamoró como una estúpida... _¡Detente!_ No podía pensar en eso. Un estremecimiento la envolvió... –...De todas formas, la mayoría de las miradas también provienen de las mujeres– dijo para distraerse de sus pensamientos.

–Tienes razón, estamos rodeadas de víboras envidiosas, te juro que desde que llegue aquellas dos _"mujercitas"–_ dijo Alice señalando disimuladamente dos mesas a su derecha y cuando dijo "mujercitas" hizo una mueca como sí hubiera comido algo podrido. Bella ocultó una pequeña sonrisa. –empezaron a criticar todo lo que hacía. – terminó sonriendo pero su voz estaba conteniendo el enojo.

Jamás te metas con Alice Brandon y menos respecto a su vestimenta o comportamiento. Aunque fuera como una pequeña duende podía convertirse en una fiera.

–Supongo que te odiaron desde que llegaste porque sus acompañantes respectivamente te observan idiotizados– dijo Bella riendo al ver a los dos idiotas viéndola ahora a ella.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Son unos desvergonzados!... de todas formas, cambiemos de tema– dijo Alice con una mirada preocupada. –¿Cómo te encuentras? Desde aquello que...

–No quiero hablar de eso Alice– interrumpió Bella al sentir un nudo en el estomago.

–Bella, no te encierres, la última vez que lo hiciste casi te perdimos– susurró Alice tomando su mano. Bella cerró sus ojos cuando se le vinieron imágenes de una Alice llorando y de ella misma llena de lagrimas... Sacudió su cabeza. No debía permitirse regresar al pasado. Un pasado doloroso.

–Al, estoy bien, en serio. Pero hablar de eso, no estoy segura de soportarlo... –musitó con la mirada baja.

–Tienes razón Bella. Perdón no debí hablarte de eso–se disculpó Alice. –Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Después de lo que pasó con ya sabes…, luego la noticia, es decir, en ese tiempo estuve a tu lado pero jamás hablaste sobre los detalles, pero luego de esta tragedia… Durante un año solo nos comunicamos por correo, eso me tenía tan mal. Te fuiste, desapareciste del mapa pero lo único que me mantenía tranquila eran tus correos. Me aseguraste que estabas bien... pero, Bella, no debiste irte. –dijo con dolor en su mirada, haciéndola sentir la peor amiga.

–Alice tenía que hacerlo... Por favor cambiemos de tema. Estoy aquí nuevamente solo para verte a ti, no quiero recordar cosas dolorosas. Solo estoy aquí para ti, porque te extrañe demasiado, pero debes saber que me iré en cuanto pueda. Deje pendientes en casa– habló Bella con sinceridad.

Después de lo que había pasado, ella había decidido irse lo más lejos posible. Escapar de la angustia. Aunque no todo el tiempo escapó, tuvo que mantenerse alejada porque así tenía que ser. Alice conocía toda su historia completa a excepción de que Bella no quiso darle el nombre de...

–¿Te irás de nuevo? –preguntó Alice angustiada y triste.

Bella se sintió terriblemente mal, Alice era la única familia que conocía y sobre todo que tenía, aunque solo fueran amigas siempre se quisieron como hermanas. La familia Swan era muy apegada a Los Brandon. Aunque nadie entendiera esa relación ya que la familia de Bella era de clase baja mientras que los Brandon eran ricos gracias a la naviera familiar.

Los padres de Bella, Renée y Charlie Swan habían muerto en un terrible accidente automovilístico cuando viajaban de regreso a casa, Bella tenía tan solo 15 años cuando sucedió la tragedia, los padres de Alice se hicieron cargo de Bella pero ella siendo testaruda y orgullosa solo aceptó su ayuda siempre y cuando ella les devolviera el favor trabajando para ellos. Aunque Esme y Carlisle no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio, finalmente aceptaron a regañadientes. De eso ya hace muchos años.

–Alice, sabes que no me gusta estar aquí, solo me trae recuerdos dolorosos– susurró Bella cerrando los ojos.

–Siento interrumpir. – dijo una voz masculina, ambas mujeres levantaron la vista.

El rostro de Alice cambio rotundamente, una hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Bella miró un hombre alto, guapo y rubio se acercaba a Alice y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Después volteo a mirar a Bella y la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, supongo que tú eres Bella. Me alegro que al fin te pueda conocer en persona. Soy Jasper Hale– dijo el rubio. Entonces él era el famoso Jasper, el novio de Alice.

–Un gusto conocerte– dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su forma de tratarla fue con amabilidad, cosa que le agradó a ella, al parecer Jasper se veía buen tipo.

–¿Ya le dijiste cariño? – preguntó Jasper mirando emocionado a Alice. Bella la miró y sorprendida se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa.

–¿Qué cosa Alice? – preguntó al ver que ella no respondía.

–Bueno es que... en realidad no creo que sea el momento Jasper– musitó su amiga moviéndose inquieta. Bella la miró extrañada por ese comportamiento. ¿Alice nerviosa? Extraño.

–Es el mejor momento amor, le he dicho a mi mejor amigo sobre esta cena. Es hora de dar las noticias– dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿A quién invitaste Jasper?, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan tus estirados amigos empresarios, es más ni siquiera los conozco y así quiero seguir– murmuro Alice molesta.

–¿Qué? ¡pero si yo también soy empresario! ¿También soy estirado? – le preguntó riendo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, los miraba discutir pero sobre todo se daba cuenta que pese a esa discusión en el fondo se amaban, era más que obvio por sus expresiones. La forma como él miró a su novia fue hermoso, ahí se podía ver claramente el amor que se profesaban, sobre todo el respeto. Ojala algún día encuentre a alguien que la mire de esa forma…

–Niños basta, sigo aquí– dijo Bella riendo. Alice y Jasper la miraron.

–Lo siento Bella– se disculpó Alice sonrojándose.

–Bella supongo que ya sabes que nos vamos a casar ¿cierto? – dijo Jasper dejando sorprendida a Bella con el cambio de tema.

–No lo sabía– susurró ella alzando la ceja hacia Alice.

–Lo siento Bella pero este bruto que ves aquí me lo pidió desde que nos conocimos y conforme seguimos saliendo siempre me lo pedía, él daba por hecho que nos casaríamos...

–¿Y no es así? – pregunto Jasper alzando la ceja.

–Sabes que sí, pero nunca me lo pediste de forma bonita– dijo en voz baja Alice. Bella miro la cara sorprendida de Jasper y sintió pena por él.

–Lo siento amor. Te prometo que te lo compensare a ti y a nuestro...

–Buenas noches– interrumpió una voz terriblemente familiar, dejando a Bella helada. No quería voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz. No podía ser él. _Por favor Dios bendito no me hagas esto_ suplicó mentalmente.

–¡Oh! Qué bueno que has llegado Edward– dijo Jasper logrando que la peor pesadilla de Bella se hiciera realidad. Su mundo se vino abajo. –Cariño él es mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen y Edward ella es mi prometido Alice Brandon, ella de aquí– dijo señalando a Bella. –Es Bella Swan la mejor amiga de Alice... –

Bella seguía plasmada en su lugar, no se podía mover. Simplemente miraba a Alice, quien ahora se mostró preocupada por su expresión.

–¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – preguntó Alice tomando su mano. –Estás helada. – musitó con miedo en su voz. Ese miedo que ya antes Bella había percibido de ella… cuando…

–Y-o-yo... necesito aire. – susurró mirando con suplica para que Alice la soltara. Sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo más, tomó su bolso y salió del restaurante. Sacó su celular del bolso y empezó a marcar el número de Alice conforme se acercaba a su coche. Al segundo timbre Alice contestó.

–Lo siento Alice, pero no me siento muy bien. Hablamos mañana– dijo y luego colgó. Antes de que abriera la puerta de su coche, alguien la tomo con fuerza del brazo haciéndola girar bruscamente. Jadeo con sorpresa y miedo.

–¿Te vas sin siquiera saludar? – preguntó fríamente Edward. Se estremeció al ver furia en su mirada.

–¡Suéltame! – dijo con miedo tratando de alejarse pero el brazo de él la mantenía presa.

–Isabella tenemos que hablar– dictaminó. Lo miró incrédula. No podía estar cerca de él, eso le recordaba...

–No me interesa– diciendo esto, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se volteo para abrir la puerta del coche. Logró abrirla y se adentró en el coche. Lo prendió y aceleró, alejándose lo más rápido posible de Edward.

¿Por qué precisamente tenía que encontrarlo? Lagrimas de dolor surcaron su rostro. Era tan injusto el destino. Estaba demasiado herida para soportar su presencia. Había pasado ya dos largos años desde que se había ido y durante ese tiempo nunca lo volvió a ver. Lo poco que sabía de él era por las revistas, pero ya desde hace tiempo que no sabía nada ni siquiera por ese medio.

Llegó a la pequeña casa de alquiler, solo la utilizaría el fin de semana pero viendo las circunstancias que se presentaban, no podía permanecer más tiempo en Londres. Tenía que regresar a Forks lo más pronto posible.

Empezó a empacar sus maletas y todo. Una hora después ya tenía todo listo para irse. Miro su celular y vio varias llamadas perdidas de Alice. Otra vez tenía que alejarse de ella, su única familia, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Jasper era amigo de Edward, lo cual significaba que lo vería seguido y eso no lo podía permitir. Suficiente daño le había causado él para venir y rematar.

Mientras manejaba decidió ir a despedirse de Alice, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa. Llegó a una casa relativamente grande, color beige. La dirección se la había enviado por correo por lo que no se le dificultó encontrar.

Se bajó de su coche y se acercó a la puerta.

– ¡Bella! – dijo Jasper después de abrir la puerta.

–Yo... lo siento Jasper pero surgió algo y tengo que irme, ¿podrías decirle a Alice? de veras pero no puedo quedarme... – empezó a decir Bella sin dejar hablar a Jasper. Bella parloteaba pero de pronto se quedó muda cuando miro a su alrededor y vio a Edward. Él observaba la escena con alegría mordaz.

–¿Por qué tienes que irte, Bella?, si ni siquiera has oído las buenas noticias que tenemos– dijo de pronto Jasper para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente con un charla, al ver el repentino cambio de Bella.

–Lo siento Jasper pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme... –

–Señorita Swan debería quedarse para escuchar la noticia, pues aquí mi amigo Jasper no me dirá nada hasta que usted esté presente– dijo Edward de forma burlona. Su voz le envió estremecimientos.

–Ven toma asiento– la guió Jasper. Bella se dejó porque no podía hacerle un desaire a Jasper.

–¿Está Alice? – preguntó nerviosa mirando a todos lados.

–Por supuesto, fue por unos bocadillos– dijo riendo Jasper.

–Jasper ¿podrías decir la nueva noticia aparte de que te vas a casar? – preguntó Edward algo malhumorado.

–Bueno ya hombre, se nota que estas desesperado por irte a ver a tu nueva conquista, o más bien ¿a tu vieja conquista? – comentó Jasper riendo. Sin saber que esos comentarios herían a Bella. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil y trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

–Por supuesto que quiero ir a ver a _Tanya_, – cuando pronunció el nombre miró burlonamente a Bella, _Maldito_ todavía quería enterrar más el puñal en su corazón. –Pero primero están mis amigos– dijo volviendo la mirada a Jasper.

–Bueno me convenciste con eso último. – dijo riendo Jasper, se escucharon los pasos de Alice y Bella lo agradeció.

–¡Bella! – Gritó Alice al verla y se acercó para darle un vaso para tomar, –Toma esto, después hablaremos– susurró para que solo ella la escuchara, Bella asintió.

–Bueno ya que estás aquí amor, la gran noticia es que mi hermosa Alice está embarazada... – Bella se quedó lívida con esa información, tanto que dejó caer el vaso que tenía en sus manos, el vaso se quebró y salpicó la hermosa alfombra.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse. _Oh Dios_, _Alice por qué no lo dijiste antes _la miró con dolor, pálida y mareada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Se levantó torpemente.

–Bella yo... – empezó a decir Alice angustiada tratando de detenerla.

–Yo... lo siento Alice, soy tan torpe. – murmuró Bella interrumpiéndola mientras se agachaba para limpiar el desorden, Alice intento acercarse pero Edward lo impidió ya que él se adelantó y la levantó del suelo.

El cuerpo de Bella temblaba, seguía en shock. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que regresaran esos recuerdos dolorosos.

–Suéltame– susurró y lo empujó, giro su cuerpo e hizo lo que siempre hacía, huir. Huyó tratando de alejar el terrible dolor que acechaba en su corazón roto.

–¡Isabella! – escucho gritar a Edward, pero lo ignoró. Salió corriendo hacía su coche pero su torpeza volvió a aparecer, resbaló en el escalón y lágrimas de dolor surcaron su rostro. Sintió cómo la abrazaban y dejo sentir ese calor familiar. Lo había necesitado tanto pero…

–Suéltame Edward, por favor– sus suplicas contrarrestaban la forma en que ella tenía abrazado a Edward.

–Oh Bella, lo siento...

–¡Cállate Alice! – la interrumpió Bella antes de que dijera algo que no debía. –Solo no te me acerques por favor– dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, Edward al percatarse de esto, la levantó.

Quería alejarse no solo de Edward sino ahora también de Alice, sabía que se estaba comportando como una mala amiga pero es que_ ¡No era justo!_

–Alice creo que Bella necesita estar a solas, no te preocupes por ella yo me encargare– dijo Edward sorprendiendo a todos. Vio como su amiga la miraba arrepentida con lágrimas no derramadas, mientras Jasper tomaba su mano y se adentraban a la casa. Bella empezó a caminar hacia su coche pero una mano fuerte la detuvo.

–No esta vez Isabella– gruño Edward. Bella sin fuerzas lo miró, sentía sus ojos llorosos.

–Por supuesto que sí Edward, no te quiero cerca de mí. No quiero que me toques. – dijo mirándolo con odio.

–Lo siento mucho pero vas a tenerme cerca te guste o no. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar...– dijo Edward. Pero Bella lo ignoró y se alejó de su toque, se acercó a su coche, abrió la puerta y entró.

Volvió la mirada hacía Edward y él estaba parado viéndola con esos ojos verdes penetrantes mezclados con un toque de confusión y furia. Ella no soportó su mirada y rápidamente miró hacía el frente de su coche, arrancó y se alejó.

Llegó a su casa varias horas después, al fin estaba en Forks, su pueblito natal. Después de cambiarse de ropa, se arrojó a su cama, totalmente agotada físicamente pero sobretodo emocionalmente, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro y no supo hasta cuando dejo de llorar sino que se quedó dormida.

Tiempo después despertó con unas suaves caricias en su cuerpo. Suspiro al sentir esa sensación que hace tiempo no sentía. Abrió los ojos y vio un par de esmeraldas con un brillo sensual.

Seguramente era un sueño, como tantos otros habían sido, pero de pronto una manos tocaron su rostro de forma ansiosa y sintió un peso sobre ella, sobresaltada se alejó de la cama y vio a Edward Cullen.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – gritó furiosa y totalmente sorprendida.

–Has cambiado Isabella– murmuro mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Bella bajo su vista y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto el ligero camisón e inmediatamente se estiró para agarrar la colcha y protegerse del escrutinio.

–Contesta mi pregunta– dijo entre dientes.

–Bueno quise venir a verte después de lo de ayer, me quede preocupado...

–¡Oh por dios! no mientas Edward Cullen, a ti nada te puede preocupar y menos eso. – lo interrumpió riendo sin un atisbo de alegría.

– Te has vuelto una cínica – dijo con un toque de confusión en su voz. –Aun así sigues siendo hermosa…– se acercó y Bella lo miro con miedo.

No podía estar pasando. Esto no estaba pasando. Él estaba en su casa, en su refugio su presencia parecía estropear todo… cerró sus ojos y rezó porque fuera tan solo una pesadilla. Él no podía estar ahí. Tembló al sentir un suave aliento en sus labios, abrió los ojos y se quedó helada. Edward estaba a unos centímetros de besarla. Ligeramente tocó sus labios con los propios y esa sensación eléctrica que le atravesaba el cuerpo cada vez que se besaban, volvió a aparecer. Era horrible, ella era horrible por sentir después de lo que perdió…

Ella le correspondió el beso…

–¡NO! – gritó y despertó sobresaltada, respiraba agitadamente y sentía su frente mojada. Miró a todos lados y agradecida se dio cuenta que solo había sido un sueño… o pesadilla. Miró su reloj y vio que se había dormido todo el día, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Se levantó para bañarse. Necesitaba limpiar esa sensación de disgusto, rabia, y si, deseo. Sobre todo necesitaba librarse de esa sensación.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Al día siguiente despertó con renovada fuerza. Se levantó temprano, sabía que no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse normal, sentir la familiaridad que la envolvía cuando caminaba y saludaba a la gente de Forks.

Su trabajo quedaba muy cerca de su casa, solo había que caminar unas cuantas cuadras y listo. Entró, al momento de que la puerta se abrió sonaron las campanitas de aviso.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó la señora Weber sorprendida –Es tu día libre pequeña. Se suponía que estarías visitando a tu amiga Alice. – Se acercó a Bella, dejó unos libros que estaba acomodando en la repisa.

–Buenos días Sra. Weber, se suponía pero tuve que regresar antes– no explicó más y la sra. Weber no pidió explicación, ella conocía a esa joven, sabía que ocultaba un dolor en su corazón, se notaba en su mirada. Recordó cuando llegó hace 1 año. Aquella pobre jovencita había llegado rota. Si, esa era la palabra correcta para describirla. Su corazón se estrujo al verla en el parque llorando. Se había acercado a ella para preguntarle cómo estaba pero era obvio como estaba, así que lo que le preguntó fue que si le apetecía tomar una taza de chocolate en su librería. Ella había esta tan sorprendida por aquel ofrecimiento de tan buena mujer que Bella aceptó. Fue entonces que la sra. Weber le pidió trabajar en la librería, pues ya estaba muy vieja para hacerlo sola. Bella encantada había aceptado.

Durante esa pequeña platica con chocolate caliente, Bella se enteró que la hija de la sra. Weber, Ángela había ido a la universidad mientras que el esposo había fallecido. Inmediatamente habían congeniado muy bien.

La sra. Weber sonrió al recordar aquella platica y se dijo que Bella debía merecer la felicidad…

–Está bien pequeña noto que no me dirás nada más– le guiña el ojo a Bella comprendiendo –Si quieres estar aquí por mí no hay problema. Tengo que ir al supermercado, iba a cerrar pero si gustas puedes dejar abierto. Como tú lo prefieras– sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

–Gracias Sra. Weber– musitó Bella sonriendo. Era tan gentil. En el año que llevaba ahí, había surgido entre ellas un gran cariño.

Una vez que la sra. Weber se fue, se puso a ordenar los libros. En ese momento sonó su celular, estaba tan inmersa en organizar los libros que no se fijó quien llamaba, solo tomó el celular.

–¿Si? – dijo mientras movía un libro.

– Lo siento Bella– dijo una voz triste. Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

– Discúlpame tu a mi Alice, fue muy grosero de mi parte huir de esa manera– musitó en voz baja.

– Lo hiciste porque yo tuve la culpa. Debí haberte dicho que estaba embarazada pero dadas las circunstancias aún no estaba preparada. Perdón. Hable con Jasper…

– ¡DIME QUE NO LE DIJISTE NADA! – gritó muy angustiada.

– No, por supuesto que no Bella. –

– Gracias– suspiró Bella cerrando los ojos. Jasper no podía enterarse porque si él se enteraba entonces Edward también lo haría…

– Simplemente le dije que habías estado enferma y que por eso te habías ido así de repente. Solo quería disculparme por no haberte dicho todo, espero que esto no nos separe– pidió Alice, se podía percibir que estaba llorando… Bella se sintió peor.

– No Alice, esto no nos va a separar, siempre voy a estar a tu lado – la tranquilizó, sabía que en su estado no podía preocuparse, si ella muy bien lo sabia… – Solo que, aún no estoy preparada, dame tiempo, pero te prometo que jamás nos vamos a separar. – le prometió.

–Te quiero Bell's– musito Alice suspirando –Gracias–

–También te quiero Al'. – sonrió Bella –Y no me des las gracias, somos amigas y las amigas discuten pero las mejores amigas se olvidan de la discusión y siguen como siempre. –

– Entonces nosotras somos mejores amigas– rio Alice

–Exactamente– contestó Bella.

–Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego…– sin esperar a que contestará Bella, se cortó la llamada. _"Hablamos luego… hablamos luego… hablamos luego". _ Siempre se comunicaba por correo, siempre… _¡Oh no!... _

Segundos después sonó su cel. Pensando que era Alice contestó inmediatamente.

– Alice necesito que borres inmediatamente mi número…

– Un poco tarde para eso Isabella– contestó fríamente una voz.

.

* * *

.

**¿Ahora si podré tener su atención? ;)**

Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios :) me anime a subir el siguiente para que se despejen las dudas... Existen conceptos como "igual=copia" "parecido" "diferente" "adaptación". Espero que la historia sea considerada como diferente a lo mismo de siempre, se puede partir de una idea (por ejemplo el de usar personajes de alguien mas, etc.) pero el modo en cómo se desglosa es donde se puede identificar la imaginación de las personas (es aquí donde entran los conceptos, que todas sabemos identificar). Y de corazón espero que les agrade mi imaginación. Todas hemos leído infinidad de historias y hay ocasiones que se nos ocurre formar otras historias todavía más diferentes c:

Respeto mucho sus opiniones.

Volviendo a la trama... se que falta lo que pasa o pasó con Edward en esos 2 años pero lo cierto es que todavía falta, pero él mismo lo explicará en su momento. Ahora, **¿alguna idea de que fue lo que le pasó a Bella?.**

Por cierto me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre si son muy cortos los capítulos. Me gusta leer, pero me he encontrado con que hay capítulos super extensos y yo no quiero cansarlas...

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN :) **


End file.
